


Just Like Old Times

by Liontalon



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Season 7 Episode 3 Spoliers, The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liontalon/pseuds/Liontalon
Summary: A look inside Echo's thoughts at the end of this weeks episode (On the Wings of Keeradak), after Rex tells him things will be just like old times.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Just Like Old Times

_‘Just like old times, huh?’_

_Just like old times._

Echo watched as Rex climbed the ramp of the ship, his smile falling as Rex turned away. He knew that something was wrong with this whole situation –not that he wasn’t thrilled to be rescued or to see his Captain –but where was Fives?

He knew his brother would’ve been the first one to volunteer for this mission, kriff, you wouldn’t have been able to stop him from going if he found out. But he wasn’t here, and maybe he was away on another mission, that Rex didn’t have time to comm him before leaving. The lump in his throat told him otherwise.

Whenever Rex looked at him, it was like he was holding onto a lifeline, that Echo was the only thing keeping him from drowning in whatever mess was going on in his head. Rex had changed –and not for the better– his eyes were shadowed, and the lines on his face deeper than Echo had ever seen before. But when he looked at Echo it was with desperation and hope, he smiled as if he thought Echo could fix things. As if Echo coming back from the dead, that him rescuing the ARC, could right something that Echo couldn’t even begin to name.

But maybe he knew, what Rex was trying so hard to fix, why he was clinging so hard to him. After all, Fives was always Rex’s favorite despite the mayhem he, Jesse, and Hardcase caused. And Echo was ok with that, he was never one for the spotlight, he preferred keeping to the sidelines. He knew that Rex was clinging to his survival because he couldn’t save Fives.

Because Fives wasn’t going to be waiting for him.

_‘Just like old times’_

That was a phrase Fives used to use whenever they ended up working with the 501st after a long time away. Rex would always roll his eyes whenever he said it, but hearing the Captain echo Fives words –like he wanted to hear them again. Like he hadn’t heard them in a long time.  
His heart ached, the lump grew harder and he desperately wished for his helmet, that way he could cry without the others seeing. But, he took a deep breath ignoring the pain in his chest from the tubing, there would be time for mourning later. He swallowed the lump as best he could and followed his Captain, right now he’d be strong for Rex.

Just like old times after all, the 501st would always support their Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> So this episode was somehow the most painful yet for me, at least that last part was, you can't tell me that Echo didn't know Rex was lying, just look at his face at the end. Anyway this was written in the few minutes after watching so its defiantly not my best work. But thanks for reading!


End file.
